Dancing in the Rain
by vestibuledreamland
Summary: It's not about getting over the storms in life, but learning to dance in the rain. Naruto smiled and held out his hand, "Dance with me Sasuke." AU, sasunaru Please read and review.


Dancing in the Rain

-Break-

It all started that day. The day he saw the boy 3 years younger than him, dancing.

Between the rain drops. Something Sasuke thought was impossible. Well he found out nothing was impossible after he met him.

-Break-

"Sasuke!", called out Mikoto(1). It was late in the afternoon and Sasuke had been staring out the window all day. The rain had been pouring all day long, each rain drop becoming a gray rhythm in his head. He turned his head the beat gone at the sound of his mothers voice.

"Yeah?", he answered back quietly. Sasuke's voice was never loud and his mom often said 16 year olds were meant to be loud. But his voice was never loud. But there was a reason, Sasuke figured in a world full of shadows no one would hear him either way.

"Please take out the garbage.", said his mom. Snapping out of his dark thoughts, he got up from his seat by the window and walked towards the kitchen. He hated taking out the garbage in the rain. Not that he hated the rain, quite the opposite really. The rain was a friend it was the there to get rid of the silence and wash your tears away after the sky. Besides the sky was to bright.

-Break-

Uzumaki Naruto stared outside his apartment window. It was raining, again. The rain was always so dreary in Naruto's opinion. Or maybe it was just in his experience bad things always happened in the rain. The rain also turned the sky gray, and Naruto being a naturally bright person loved bright things. Most of the time at least. He like, everyone else apprecaited brooding time as well. But usually he is just as bright as the sun. So for Naruto the best thing about the rain is that afterwards the sun comes out.

Getting up from where he was sitting Naruto walked over to his apartment's door. It was getting boring just sitting around here.

After some walking Naruto came across a familiar neighborhood, the one surprisingly close to his own neighborhood. He noticed the houses in this neighborhood were huge! His parents could only afford that apartment building.

Taking a glance around and noticing nobody there, Naruto began to stretch.

As strange as it was his most favorite thing about rainy days is dancing.

-Break-

Sasuke sighed as he dragged the garbage bag out with him. Even for all 5'8 of him it was still heavy. It's not like he lifted weights. Plus the rain only made it harder to hold on to it, as well as it stunk. But it had to be done, sadly. Opening the garage door, Sasuke did not expect to see a young boy.

The boy he noticed was dressed in bright orange clothing and along with his bright yellow hair he really stood out in the dark gray atmosphere. His eyes were closed and he looked to be about 2 or 3 years younger than Sasuke.

But the thing he noticed most was he was dancing, so gracefully. The way he glided in the ran puddles, almost like there was someone he was fighting. And at the same time, he was moving in between the rain drops. Like each one was a silent knife he had to dodge. To Sasuke it was like watching dark and light mix together, in a mashed up beauty. Like they fit perfectly together. Even though they were two of the most contrasting things Sasuke could think of.

Looking closely, Sasuke saw the boy had opened his eyes. They were an impossible shade of blue.

Just like the clear sky.

But Sasuke noticed, there was something lingering behind them just like his own.

-Break-

Naruto opened his eyes and took a deep breath, dancing in the rain was always fun. But there was only so much you could do till you get cold. Besides he had to get home or his dad would begin to worry. Especially after what happened..

"Hey you!", shouted a boys voice. Naruto jumped up, startled by the sudden intrusion. Well you couldn't really couldn't all it an intrusion, but whatever. Turning in the direction the voice came from, he gave an uncertain grin. Maybe if he smiled it would pacify the grumpy sounding resident. Maybe then the person would understand he wasn't trying to trespass. Maybe just maybe...

All of Naruto's musings came to an end, when he felt a tap at his shoulder.

"I said hey you.", said Sasuke grumpily. What was this kid a dunce? But he had to ask, "What was that?"

Naruto just looked up at the other boy confused, he was tall. He has to be at least 4 inches taller than me, thought Naruto.

"I said what was that."

Naruto snapped out of it and answered the boys question, "Dancing I guess. It's fun when it rains cus you can dance in the rain drops! And afterwards the sun comes out!" Naruto's voice got increasingly louder with each word and his grin even wider.

Sasuke just stared at him. This kid was weird, you don't just go out in the rain and pull an impossible feat off like dancing between rain drops. And he seemed impossibly bright, just like the sun. Sasuke sighed and turned around to go back inside, it was still raining.

Naruto was a little shocked that the boy just turned around and began to leave, but he didn't even get his name.

"Hey wait!", shouted Naruto.

Sasuke stopped and turned around, "What?"

"What's your name?"

A little taken a back that he even bothered to ask, Sasuke thought it wouldn't matter if he told him or not. "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Heh, nice to meet ya! I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!",he grinned holding out his hand.

A little timidly Sasuke reached out and they shook hands. Beaming up at Sasuke Naruto shouted one last goodbye and began to run back to his home.

Smiling a little to himself, Sasuke decided that no matter how annoying it was the sun wasn't so bad.

It does after all come back every time the rain ends.

-Break-

A/N: Well that's the end of the first chapter of Dancing in the Rain. I hope they were not to OOC, but they do have less painful pasts. So I figured they'd be a little different. Anyways this is my first sasunaru and first Naruto fic, so please go easy on me. I hope you enjoyed it and please keep reading and review!

Till next time... 


End file.
